villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ocianus
Ocianus is the titular and central antagonist turned tritagonist of the 2019 Walt Disney live-action film Pirates of The Caribbean: The Wrath of Ocianus. He is the overprotective, good-hearted, charming and caring yet slightly aggressive and quick-witted leader and king of The Ocean Kingdom, as well as the supreme leader of The Sea Humans and the arch-nemesis of both Lord Lannistor Gibbs and Minister Joshamee Gibbs. He is portrayed Patrick Wilson. History He is at first seen commanding his military while he and his soldiers all aggressively attack the populace of England and the pirates. A minute later, Ocianus orders his men to stop the attack, as they stand in their own positions. Ocianus then offers Jack Sparrow, who is now the king of the pirates all over the seven seas, a truce in return for the soul of Minister Gibbs. Jack Sparrow however refuses, and thereafter, Ocianus replies that he had picked the wrong side, and that he will therefore also pay a much bigger price. Ocianus and his men then jump into the sea waters and disappear to their own lands. Jack however finds one of these sea creatures in the form of a young humanoid girl daring to stay on the land and look towards the sea. Jack asks what she is doing on the lands, and why she didn't go with her own kind and species. She replied that she wanted to see how the land looks like, and all these beautiful flowers. Jack and the woman creature fall in love, and she introduces herself as Hyla, the princess of The Ocean Kingdom. The two kiss each other inside Jack's throne room, and then Gibbs later calls Jack for a meeting. She then finds her way back to the sea. Later, she tries to convince Ocianus that Jack isn't a threat, but he does not trust her and he goes along with his goons to hunt Jack Sparrow. They manage to kill most of the pirates during their attack on The Black Pearl, but they retreat before killing all of them. His daughter Hyla then comes to Jack Sparrow's room on the ship at night and asks how the survival was. Jack asks her if she has any disposal tactics, and she replies that as much as she will always love Jack Sparrow, she doesn't want to harm neither him or her own father, and she just wants the two to join forces together and be friends to one another. She kisses Jack Sparrow, and after a short while, she leaves. Hyla then proposes to her father that if she brings him Jack Sparrow, king of the pirates alive, then he will explain to him the truth about the war. Hyla then rescues Jack from a massive building-sized and castle looking ship called The White Shark (in which Jack and Karina Smyth were kept as hostages by Sir Eduardo Polez) and she transported them both to The Ocean Kingdom. Once they have arrived, Ocianus walks out of the shadows and welcomes Jack, who tells him that there is another man who is on his way to hunt down The Ocean King, and he is just as cruel. Ocianus then touches Jack's head and causes him to learn the truth within his visions. As Jack sees what has happened within his visions, Ocianus explains to him that Lord Lannistor Gibbs has started the war against The Ocean Kingdom and the race who occupied it, The Sea Humans. He explained that the Gibbs family always wanted to be the most rich and powerful among the populace of England, and that they would conquer even what's underneath the land. He finished making his speech towards Jack Sparrow with the fact that Sea Humans are just another reflection for the regular humans, and that they share most of their qualities one with the other. He adds that they were only trying to protect themselves, and after Hyla kisses Jack and tells him he has a heart of pure gold, Jack decides to join and swears that he will protect The Sea Humans and help them defeat Minister Joshamee Gibbs and The White Fang (a pirate gang lead by the furious mercenary, Eduardo Polez). Later, Jack, Karina and Hyla go to England to fight Gibbs and his enforcers. Minister Gibbs however manages to take her as a hostage and put her on a rope ontop of a pit, which is about to light it's fire under his orders, and thereafter, Gibbs will cut the rope so she will fall to her death. After Jack and Karina loose hope due to being outnumbered against Gibbs, his forces and also The White Fang, suddenly The Sea Humans, led by Ocianus, step out of the water and join a rough battle, thus killing off the British soldiers and the pirates working for Eduardo. Eduardo then stabs Ocianus with a knife, but Ocianus uses his sea powers and splashes on him some water which quickly turns into ice and stabs his chest. Eduardo tells Jack, Karina and Ocianus that they are too late to save Hyla (who is now imprisoned by Gibbs) from her doomsday. As Jack tries to save Karina, Gibbs kicks him towards the wall, and prepares to strike Sparrow with a sword. However, Ocianus enters the scene, takes The Atlantic Sword from Hyla, and runs into Joshamee Gibbs from behind, thus slashing him from the back and causing him to bend on his knees. In his last breathe, Gibbs starts laughing and repeatedly saying the sentance; "god is in my control". Gibbs then dies flat on the ground, and Ocianus says his goodbyes to Jack and to Hyla, who decides to stay with Jack and marry him. He disappears and returns to The Ocean Kingdom with his men. One day, when Jack, Hyla and their super humanoid kids travel on a ship to America, they see bubbles and Hyla tells Jack that it's probably her father saying hello. Category:Tyrants Category:Murderer Category:Extremists Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protective Category:Protagonists Category:Grey Zone Category:Power Hungry Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Stalkers Category:Big Bads Category:Delusional Category:Nemesis Category:Oppressors Category:Xenophobes Category:Homicidal Category:Vengeful Category:Jingoist Category:Master Orators Category:Conspirators Category:Disney Villains Category:Disciplinarians Category:Provoker Category:Control Freaks Category:Parents Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Vandals Category:Pirates of The Carribean Villains Category:Saboteurs Category:Brutes